The Robin Conspiracy
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: One year after Wally died, Dick is still mourning. However, a new mystery on Gotham brings him back to the game. A new vigilante appears, the Red Hood, while Tim feels it's time to spread his wings as a true heir of The Bat. However, that is soon challenged by the arrival of Damian, Bruce's biological son. And as they find their place, a new enemy has emerged: The Court of Owls.
1. Setting The World On Fire

_**I'm back! With my new version of what happens after "Endgame" on the side of the Robins. I think this story will be great, if I can make it great. Do you trust me? Good, let's get the ball rolling!**_

* * *

 _ **The Robin Conspiracy**_

 **Prologue – Setting The World On Fire**

 _2014, three years ago._

There was so much pain.

Jason Todd opened his eyes.

How? Jason Todd was killed just a few days ago, murdered by the very same Joker. And yet, Jason felt the sting of life in his body. He felt his soul being revitalized by new energy, new life. The darkness that had clouded his soul for so long, his fear and pain were slowly returned as the peace he found was completely taken away, replaced by rage. Rage at his adoptive father, rage at his family, rage at the world. As he now returned to life, he wished he had stayed dead. Away from all this agony that crept into his soul.

He felt the need to breathe, he was underwater. He dove to the surface and gasped. The air filled his lungs, but also doubt and mistrust. Where was he? How could he be alive? How long had it been? All the troubles in his mind were rushing through his soul. He was alive. Jason Todd, a boy who was dead, was now alive again. His blood rushed through his veins. He felt a need to hurt someone, anyone, it was killing him.

It was killing him to kill.

He gasped again.

Looking around, Jason noticed he was covered in bandages. He felt so angry, and so scared. The darkness around him was extreme, except for the nuclear-green pond he was in. All his injuries pre-mortem were healed, all his senses were at his most. He turned to face the man responsible for his return, and he identified him.

Ra's al Ghul was there, watching him with arms crossed.

By his side there were two figures. A woman, clad in assassin garb, with long brunette hair and very beautiful. Talia al Ghul. And by her side was a young armored boy, with black hair and deep eyes. He looked far from innocent, though. Jason didn't recognize him, however.

"GAH?! What is happening?!" shouted Jason, surprised to hear his own voice after such a long time of silence.

Ra's al Ghul stepped forward. "You've been revived, Jason. You were killed by the Joker, but not even that psychopath can keep such a strong soul like you in the Underworld. I used my Lazarus Pit to return you to the land of the living…"

"Why?!" exclaimed Jason, trying to understand.

The Demon's Head looked down, deep in thought. "That is somewhat of a personal issue, Jason. Just be glad that you're back… ready to return to your father, the Detective, and your brothers. I'm sure Nightwing and young Timothy Drake will be happy that you're back…"

Jason looked down, trembling. "How… how can I ever return?!"

"I don't know, Jason, you'll have to prepare yourself to live again," said Ra's al Ghul as he walked forward. "You can stay in Nanda Parbat for a while… but you'll eventually return to Gotham. And then you'll seize your destiny…"

"My destiny?" asked Jason, confused. Ra's al Ghul always had a funny and cryptic way of talking.

"Save Gotham from itself…" said Ra's al Ghul and showed him the path out of the Pit. "If you can save it from yourself, of course…"

Jason slowly walked out of the Lazarus Pit, removing his bandages. He saw his face reflected in the water. He was alive, he had returned.

The young boy he didn't know stepped forward, looking at him seriously. "I don't condone your return, but if that is my Grandfather's wish, I must accept it."

"Who are you?" asked Jason, looking at the young boy. He looked around seven or eight.

The boy looked up at him. "My name is Damian al Ghul. I am the Heir to the Demon…"

Jason nodded and weakly followed the terrorist and his family out of the Lazarus Chamber. He couldn't help looking constantly at the boy, Damian, who looked strikingly familiar. _I remember looking at Wayne family pictures… he looks just like Bruce when he was younger…_

Jason and Damian didn't know, but their destinies were intertwined, soon to be joined upon the Robin Conspiracy…

* * *

Jason's funeral was awful.

Bruce Wayne was mourning, and so was the rest of the Bat-family. Right now the billionaire was looking down at the grave of his second son, the street boy he took in. His partner, his second partner, was gone. And now he had to answer so many questions to the press and grieve and save the world. He wanted time to himself, but as member of the Justice League and Wayne Enterprises head, he had no time to mourn.

"Master Bruce, are you feeling alright?" asked Alfred as he walked towards the billionaire in Wayne Cemetery. "I know this is very hard for you, for all of us…"

The man, however, sighed. "This is the hardest blow I've ever received, Alfred. But it's not me who I'm worried about…"

"You mean the boys," said Alfred as they looked back and turned to the distance, where there were three people gathered by a tree, watching the grave in the distance. Dick Grayson, Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon. They were close to each other, and they needed to be together in this time of need. Alfred sighed. "Yeah, I'm worried for them too…"

Bruce looked down. "I failed Jason, I promise you Alfred… I'll never fail any of my sons or protégés ever again."

With that, Bruce Wayne walked away.

In the group, Dick Grayson looked at the monument for his fallen brother. He felt pained. Jason was adopted one plus year ago, same time as Tim. They became a family, they were brothers. And after Dick became Nightwing and entrusted Jason to take the mantle of Robin, he was scared his younger brother was not ready.

And he wasn't, but he died a hero. Fighting, like one.

Barbara looked at Dick worriedly. "Dick… you can't… blame yourself. I can see it in your eyes… you are carrying guilt…"

"Barbara… how can I live knowing I failed on of my brothers? I should have protected him better…" said Dick with a pained look. "I loved him, and I lost him. Just as I lose everyone…"

The redhead just hugged him.

Tim, on the other hand, was crying. He hadn't known Jason for long, but they were friends, family, and now he was gone. Tim remembered the first time he had gone into an adventure, it had been Jason's first one too. They shared beautiful moments. And now it was all gone.

But he needed to honor his older brother.

"Dick…" began Tim and looked at his oldest brother, his hero, his idol, his everything.

Dick turned to him. "Yes, Timmy?"

"I…" began Tim and stumbled. He didn't know if Dick would be alright with this. "I want to become a new Robin…"

Barbara gasped and Dick looked at him surprised and shocked. The acrobat frowned. "Tim… you're not thinking straight…"

"No… I am," said Tim and looked at his family. "I want to honor Jason. I… I want to finish what you and he started. The Robin legacy… it can't die…"

"Tim, I just… don't think it's appropriate…" said Barbara, concerned.

Dick sighed. "No, Barbara. He has a point. The world needs a Robin. Batman needs a Robin. And I know from experience that once you get the idea of becoming a hero, you'll never get over it."

Tim looked at him, surprised. "You're saying… you agree?"

With a deep breath, Dick wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I love you Tim, very much. I don't want to lose you too, it would kill me. But you have to fly… and I have to let you. I've been training you for one year and half. I think…we can…. Work with you… being Robin. Just promise me you'll do as I say… promise you will do everything to stay alive…"

"I promise," said Tim and relaxed into the hug.

Barbara looked at them and smiled sadly. "Boys… we… we have to the Team about this. They've been asking about Robin… about Jason."

Dick nodded. "I've told Wally and Roy, they will be here soon. They wanted to be here for me, my big brothers… I… I need to see them. We'll eventually tell the rest of the Team about Jay… hope they don't break down because of it."

And with that, Dick and Tim walked away, followed by Barbara. The older boy had his arm around Tim, holding him close.

He would not lose another brother, never again.

* * *

Not far from Wayne Manor, a mysterious figure looked upon the edification. This figure was wearing black garbs and a mask. He was an assassin. The most skilled assassin in Gotham. He was watching over his price, his heir, his descendant. The time was coming.

William Cobb watched from afar the silhouette of Dick Grayson and his family mourning for Jason Todd. He smiled. "The time to fulfill your destiny will soon be here, Richard."

The man crossed his arms and smiled, humming a song. Then he started to sing a lullaby to the darkness. "Beware the _**Court of Owls,**_ that watches all the time. Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, and they watch you in your bed… Speak not a whispered word of them…or they'll send the _**Talon**_ for your head…"

* * *

 **I hope I'm not chewing up too much. This will be Young Justice meets Under the Red Hood meets Son of Batman meets The Court of Owls. Oh, this is getting too interesting!**

 **Review?**


	2. A Storm Is Coming

**I.- A Storm Is Coming**

 _Dick Grayson_

It's been a year.

One full year since my best friend died saving the world. Today is 4th of July, most occasion an American holiday. But no, to me, it is the worst day of the year. Wally, my partner, the only one who kept me sane and going, was gone. Stupid aliens and stupid Light that had to make sure that I lose everything. I could bear it when Wally left the Team, but not that he left this world. Because he left me, forsaken.

So I was sure I could pull through, feel the aster and hide the pain after a while. I decided to take a temporal "leave of absence" from the Team after the Reach Invasion, but now… I don't think I can ever be a hero again. How can I save the world when I can't even save myself? I could take it when Tula died, but Wally… now I know how Kaldur felt when he lost the love of his life. I also lost a part of me when my big brother decided to run to his death.

I don't think I can forgive Wally. Why didn't he stop?

That is the question that plagues me every night as I enter a bar or cantina to have a drink. That's what's left of me. A struggling alcoholic. A struggling failure. I've been coped in Blüdhaven for a year, not even daring to look at my Nightwing uniform. I'm not Nightwing anymore. I'm just… Dick Grayson, failed hero and struggling police officer.

The Team has been off world for weeks now, struggling to fight the Light's new ally, a massive alien conqueror named Darkseid form Apokolips. To be honest, I don't care anymore. I mean, I care for them, all of them… it would kill me if one of them died… but if the world dies, it's not my problem. Not anymore. I lost the right to call myself a hero when I exchanged my eskrima sticks for a beer bottle.

So here I am, in a bar, wearing torn jeans and a red t-shirt, wearing my shades. I don't want the world to see my eyes, they are as lost as me. So I just grab another glass of whisky and pour it down. This was going to be another night where I wonder how could things go so wrong.

"Dick…"

I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and found Roy looking at me with a concerned look. He had found me, as he usually does. Roy Harper, my other older brother, on of the four people I just can't bear losing. Tim, Bruce and Alfred being the other three. Maybe Artemis and Barbara too. I don't know, I just know I don't know how to love them if I don't love myself anymore.

Roy, the former Red Arrow, looked at me worriedly. "Not again, Dickie…"

"What can I tell you, Roy?" I said as I looked down, not daring to look at him. "Now I know how you felt when you were looking for Speedy. How do I make this pain go away?"

Roy sighed and sat in the stool beside me. "I don't know, but what I know is that you need to stop. I know it's consuming you, Wally was not only your best friend… he was kind of your older brother… and he was my brother too. The three of us were a team and I know it's hard to let him go… but Dick, you're losing yourself…"

"I already lost myself," I answered, closing my eyes in pain. "I don't know who I am anymore…"

"Drowning inside a bottle is not going to help you find that answer," said Roy as he removed the glass from my grasp and smiled at me. He was always a good friend, a responsible support. Now that he is being Lian's father instead of a hero, he's much more… warm. He's even forgiving me for being such a fuck-up lately.

I looked up at him. "Hmm… can I… crash at your place tonight? I don't feel like being alone…"

Roy smiled at me and nodded. "Sure, kid. Just go straight to bed though, you're tired and I don't want you to make a mess and wake up Lian…"

"Daddy Roy," I said with a chuckle, "fits you."

My friend placed an arm around me, half hugging me. I needed that. "Let's go home, Dickie…"

I paid the tab and we made our way to the Roy's car, ready to go to his home. I was afraid, I've been having a bad feeling from time to time. Like a storm that is coming.

And every time this happened, I couldn't help but feel guilt over my greatest failure, the one I don't want to think about often, but creeps into my mind. The first reason that makes me lose my mind.

Jason.

* * *

 _Jason Todd_

The time had come.

My return to Gotham City was as overwhelming as I thought. I've been hidden for so long, trying to train my body and train my soul. To be stronger, to be unforgiving, to be powerful. To control this rage that was slowly consuming me. The League of Shadows was kind enough to give me sanctuary for a while, but now I need to return to my genesis. I may not be Robin anymore… but I am surely going to become something more.

Something meaningful.

I was standing on top a building at Wayne Enterprises, my "father's" company. It was poetic.

I had craved my uniform, it was a body suit with a red bat, symbol of my past an my future as Gotham's reckoning. A jacket to go, two guns and the most important part of it. The one that would define me as a symbol of order in this wretched city. A red helmet.

A remembrance to my killer's past, and his grim future.

Jason Todd was no longer a sidekick, he was no longer a slave. He was no longer Robin. From now on, I would be called upon the name of those who terrorized Gotham before.

I'm the Red Hood.

I put the helmet on my head, the red symbol of the hood. And I look down, trying to see where to start.

Then I hear a scream. A woman.

Typical Gotham, making it obvious it needs help.

I rush forward, ready for some action.

Jason Todd was back to the game.

* * *

 _Tim Drake_

The Team was having so much of a difficulty trying to defeat Vandal Savage and the Light. His new ally, Darkseid, was planning another invasion and we were going mad trying to stop him. Kaldur was beating his head trying to find a way to stop that invasion. I, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by the amount of time we've been spending on space and the Watchtower.

Cassie and I were in the memorial room, watching Wally's hologram.

I sighed. If only the speedster knew how much we missed him. How his death destroyed Dick. I looked around, trying to come to terms with everything that had happened in the last year. Yes, we broke the Light in half, yes, we stopped the Reach. But the cost was too high.

My idol, my hero, was in pain and I could not take it away.

"If only Wally hadn't died…" began Cassie sadly as she looked down.

Then, another two figures appeared. Tigress, the former Artemis, and the new Kid Flash, Bart Allen, who gave up being Impulse to honor his cousin. They both had it pretty hard. I mean, Artemis had been Wally's five year girlfriend and partner, and Bart had learned so much from Wally in so little time. These two, along with Dick and Roy were the most hurt. Not to mention Flash.

"If Wally hadn't died, we would be dead… all of us," said Tigress as she walked towards us and placed a hand over Cassie's shoulder. "I know there would be no mankind if it wasn't for Wally. And for that, we must honor his sacrifice…"

Cassie looked down. "How can you cope with him not being here?"

Kid Flash sighed. "We cope. It pains us, but we try to honor him."

I knew how that felt.

I looked just a few meters way where I found another hologram, Robin II, Jason Todd, my adoptive brother. He had died too, not long ago, and I was trying so hard to honor him as well. That's why I took the mantle of Robin, to honor my fallen brother and support.

Unconsciously, I walked towards Jason's memorial, letting go of Cassie's hand.

She, as well as Tigress and Kid Flash, looked at me worriedly. I didn't care, I just walked towards the memorial and looked up as I would often do. Was I good enough to fill Jason's shoes?

"Tim… are you okay?" asked my girlfriend as she looked at me with a concerned look.

"I will be, Cass…" I answered, but I was not completely sure.

Tigress looked at us. "When you're done, Aqualad wants to debrief us. Seems we have a new ally too."

"Really?" asked Cassie excited.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah, some kind of alien princess who wants to see Darkseid destroyed too! Her name is Koriand'r. I know, it's a mouthful! We like to call her Starfire."

I nodded. I needed to focus on the task at hand and try to forget the past. But I knew it. A storm was coming.

* * *

 _Damian al Ghul_

I was standing in the Main Chamber of Nanda Parbat, looking at Grandfather. It's been a while since I've seen him so anxious. Not since his resurrection one year ago he's been like that. A lot has happened in the past times and it was hard to understand.

My grandfather, Ra's al Ghul, was killed by the Black Beetle in the Summit at the Reach Invasion. Of course, Ubu brought him here and we resurrected him with the Lazarus Pit. But that death experience changed my mentor and idol. Ra's al Ghul was different.

He was… bitter.

He deserted the Light, in order to fulfill a new agenda I was not happy about. He wanted to purify the world, one civilization at a time, rather than just… people. It scared me. And let me tell you, I am NOT easily scared.

So I was watching my grandfather, anxious for his answers.

"We're going to destroy Gotham," said Grandfather as he looked upon us with fiery eyes. "Our destiny as the League of Shadows is to cleanse the world. We shall start with its vilest and most corrupt city…"

My mother was with me, and she looked outraged. "Father, you can't just kill millions of lives…"

"I can and I will," said Grandfather as he looked back. "I've made… arrangements. It will happen soon…"

"My beloved will never let you fulfill your plans," said Mother as she shouted in anger. I knew who her beloved was, my father, my biological progenitor. The man they called… the Batman.

"If the Detective wants to stop us, so be it…" said Grandfather as he looked down. "After what happened to Jason, I promised myself to not interfere again with him. But things have changed… the invasion… the Light… my death… I now see the truth…"

I frowned. "Grandfather, please… you can't do it!"

"Stand down, Damian," said Grandfather and he looked at me with disapproval. "I'm going to cleanse Gotham from vermin. And not even the Batman can stop me from achieving this goal. I have forged a new alliance… and it will see that our attempts on Gotham are not wasted…"

"And alliance?" asked Mother, surprised. "With whom?"

"A society that works in Gotham's shadows. They call themselves… the Court of Owls…" said Grandfather and looked down, thoughtful. "It will happen, Talia, Damian… it will happen…"

Mother looked at me and then at Grandfather. She looked defiant. "Sorry, Father… but I can't follow you down that path. Homicide and Assassinations… they are a necessary evil. But Genocide… that's different…"

"Talia…" said Grandfather, unsure. "I'm sorry, my Daughter, but if you will not share my Destiny, then you will have to leave Nanda Parbat. As an exile…"

"Suit yourself," said Mother and glared at Grandfather. I was surprised, shocked. I knew my place was with my mother… but leaving the League of Shadows? I was supposed to be the Heir to the Demon. It was my legacy.

With that, Mother grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

Once we were outside the Main Chamber, I looked at Mother, confused. "Mother… where are we going?"

"Gotham…" said my mother with a decided look. "I'm going to stop the League of Shadows and the Court of Owls… but I need your help, Damian. It's time you meet your Father…"

Yes, a storm was coming…


	3. It All Brings Me Back To Gotham

**Sorry for the delay! Here is chapter two!**

* * *

 **II- It All Brings Me Back To Gotham**

 _Tim Drake_

I was walking to the Watchtower's meeting room, kind of overwhelmed. I had made my decision. I needed to be there for my family, and I needed to find who I am. Ever since Wally died and Cassie revealed she wanted to be with me because 'life was too short', I realized something. I didn't know who I was. For such a long time I thought I was Robin, Boy Wonder, but I'm not. I'm not Timothy Drake either. I'm just some sort of person walking between personas.

Maybe I should start trying to piece all those parts of my soul, and I needed to return to Gotham for that. For such a long time, a year, I thought I belonged with the Team, even Batman let me stay in the Light pursuit instead of being his partner. But that changed. I needed to go back to Gotham, to help Batman, to be there for my mourning older brother… and to find myself.

The door opened and I walked in. I found Aqualad typing something in his holocomputer. He heard the door opened and turned to me. "Oh, Robin. Good to see you, I was just about to summon the Team for our meeting with the Tamarans, the princess Starfire is going to share with us their intelligence on Darkseid."

I grimaced. "Yeah, about that… Aqualad…I… need to tell you something…"

"Yes?" asked Aqualad concerned, his face softening. "Is everything okay, my friend?"

"Yes and no…" I began with a sigh and looked down. "You see. We've all been grieving for Wally… in our own way. But you know Artemis and Dick took it harder than anybody else. Artemis is embracing Tigress in order to let go of him… but Dick… he's lost and he doesn't have anything to hold on to. He needs his family, and that's why I'm requesting for your permission… to go back to Earth and… check on him for a couple of days…"

Aqualad looked at me and frowned slightly. "That is not all… I can see it in your eyes, Tim… there is something else bothering you…"

I sat down in a chair close to him, putting my elbows to on my thighs and looking down. "You're right. I may be homesick, I may be grieving still… but there is something I can't piece together. I just… I don't think I'm Robin anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Aqualad.

I closed my eyes. "I don't know. I just don't feel comfortable with… this… anymore. I need to find myself, Kaldur, I need to go back to Gotham and find my strength again…"

Then, to my surprise, Aqualad smiled and put his hand over my shoulder. "I know what you mean. I've felt lost too, so many times, when I first came to the Surface, when Tula died, when I found out about Black Manta being my father… when I was forced to hurt the Team in the undercover mission…"

"Yes, I know you know…" I said and smiled sadly. "You know what is like to see yourself in the mirror and not… not finding your true face…"

"It's awful," said a new female voice in the room, I turned back and saw that Tigress was there, looking at me fondly.

I raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been there?"

"I'm a ninja girl, just like you. I know how to keep quiet," said Tigress and walked forward. "To be honest, I'm tempted to go with you. I haven't seen my mom in months and I know Dick may need a friendly hand too."

Aqualad looked at both of us. "Then why don't you go?"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Savage's alliance with Darkseid is proving to be a handful."

"We'll manage, Starfire and the Tamarans will aid us," said Aqualad and smiled at us. "Besides, you two need a break… maybe you can get into Dick's head… and you can all comfort each other. We're teammates… but we're also friends. And that's what friends do…"

I exchanged a smile with Artemis. "So, I guess we're taking the Zeta Tube to Gotham?"

Artemis smiled. "Race you there, Boy Blunder…"

* * *

 _Jason Todd_

I was rushing to the streets, until I found my perp.

He was threatening a woman with his knife, and she was scared. This man, ragged clothes and beard, probably wanted to rape her. I wouldn't allow that. Not in my city. I looked at him through my mask. "Let her go, creep…"

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked the man, while the woman struggled to break free. "Oh, the symbol… are you a Batman fan?"

I frowned. "Trust me, I'm anything but a Batman fan. However, I do believe in keeping your past close… Now, leave the girl or I will be force to put you down…"

The man smirked. "Oh, so you want to play rough…"

Suddenly, I heard a noise. I turned around and saw that from several alleys, men with similar attire were coming closer to me with knives and guns. I frowned, although he couldn't see it underneath my helmet. "Oh, so you have a gang. I was wondering if this would be interesting, it sure will…"

With malice, the man's knife traveled to the girls jugular. "So, last chance, Batboy, leave and we won't have to use you as punching bag…"

One of those creeps approached me with a crowbar.

I hate crowbars.

Without thinking much, I rushed forward and with extreme agility, I kicked the man in the face, making the knife drop and the girl fall back. She stood up and started to run away, screaming loudly. Okay, now that she's out of harms way, I can kick their asses.

I jumped acrobatically and used both my legs to knock down two of those gangers, while I used my guns to shoot at them in the elbows and in the legs, to incapacitate them. They grunted in pain, but I didn't care. Their blood started to pave the ground, and the leader who was threatening the woman lunged forward to me with his knife.

He tried to punch me, but I evaded it. However, he headbutted me and despite being wearing a red helmet, he managed to take my gun from me. He pointed it at me while the rest of the gang members rushed at me with knives.

Once again, I jumped high and did a spin in the air, punching and taking down a few of them.

The leader aimed at me. "You don't see? We're way too many for you…"

I looked down. "If you think I'm backing down… you have no idea who you messed with."

He shot at me, but the bullet hit my Kevlar and I used all my strength to fight the force of the bullet. I was trained by Batman in the ways of the mind, while Ra's al Ghul trained my body to endure pain. I was practically a member of the Batfamily and the League of Shadows, albeit unofficial on both. But I knew how to fight and defend myself.

I knew how to kick ass.

The man was surprised when I grabbed his arm and folded it until it broke. He yelled and stepped back.

I kicked him in the stomach and took my gun back. "Never try to fight me again, because I will do more than break your arm…"

Suddenly, a small arrow was shot from the distance and hit my hand, making me drop the gun.

I looked up and turned around.

All the gang members started to flee in fear as they saw me take down their leader, but the new figure that appeared was… interesting.

It was a teenager, probably sixteen or seventeen, close to my age. He was wearing a red and black suit, my colors. He had a domino mask and shaved hair with the trace of it growing slowly. What was most interesting was that he wasn't holding a bow or anything. It was a mechanical arm with a crossbow attached. He was aiming at me.

"Stand down, whoever you are…" said the voice, which was familiar.

The man looked at me in fear as I aimed at him with my other gun. I turned briefly to the young man with the bionic arm. "Who are you? Why do you care about what happens to this scum?"

"He's scum, yes, but you don't have to kill him," said the other guy.

"I do, he's vermin poisoning this city…" I answered, and looked at the cowardly gang leader. "Don't tell me you're another idealist hero who is afraid of doing what is right… for the people."

The bio-guy walked closer, still aiming. "I'm not a hero like those you know. I used to be… but I'm not. But I cannot condone killing without any personal reason at all."

I thought for a moment and turned to the scumbag. I lowered my gun and kicked him in the stomach. "Go. Thank him for saving your pathetic life. If ever see you again… you'll be sorry in Hell…"

The man started to scramble away.

I turned to the bionic-guy and looked stared at him curiously, although he didn't know.

"Who are you?" asked the bionic-guy. He lowered his arm and looked at me with curiosity. "I've never seen you before…"

"I'm a ghost," I answered as I started to put my guns away. "I used to be someone in this city. Someone important. But who I was is not of relevance anymore. What matters is who I am today. I'm the Red Hood…"

"The Red Hood, huh?" said the bionic man with a smirk. "I like that. Sounds mysterious."

Then it hit me, he was really familiar and I now knew why. I nodded my head at him. "You look a lot like Red Arrow…just… younger…"

He frowned. "Oh, so you've met my clone."

"Your clone?" I asked, quite surprised. "So you're the real Roy Harper? The one the Light took and kept on ice?"

He frowned, deeper. "Okay, who are you and how do you know me?"

Slowly, my hands travelled to my helmet and I removed it, revealing my face. He didn't know me, of course, we never met. But this guy had some interesting history and vibe on him. I felt I could trust him. "I know more about you than you can imagine. I can't tell you my real name… but you'll find out soon enough. When the time is right."

"I see, you like mystery," said Original-Roy as he smirked. "You're not a member of the Team, right?"

"I was… for a while…" I said with some bitterness. "But that was time long past, around the time you were stored on ice. Anyway… I have to go, Roy…"

He looked interested. "Can I tag along? I was on my way to Taos when I saw you. I was just passing through Gotham. But I could stay here… get to know you better. You're a vigilante and I can't trust you to go around by yourself…"

I laughed.

He grimaced. "What's so funny?"

"You're not tagging along because you want to make sure I don't kill anybody," I said with a cackle. "You just want a friend. I can see it in your eyes. You're not the Speedy you were. You have issues. Mentor issues with GA I suppose? Your clone? You're bitter and you want someone to hang out with…"

"Shut up," said Original-Roy as he crossed his arms. "Look, you just look like the kind of guy who gets me."

I smiled. "Fine, you can tag along. I'm in need of a sidekick anyway…"

"I'm not a sidekick! Not anymore!" exclaimed the shaved guy with annoyance.

"Sure, Roy…" I said with a snicker. "I know. I can see it. You're trying to be your own man. Like me… so come on, I have plans…"

He nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, just don't call me Roy. I'm not Roy Harper anymore. I let my clone keep my name, for he's been living my life for the last nine years. The world thinks he's Roy Harper, so let's keep it that way. I'm just a ghost… like you…"

"So," I began with curiosity. "How should I call you then?"

"Arsenal."

* * *

 _"Come on my little Robin," said Mary Grayson as she urged her seven year old son to jump towards the trapeze. "There is a net, nothing will happen if you fall. Come on my little bird, don't be afraid…"_

 _Dick Grayson sighed, trying to gather courage. "I won't be afraid, Mamica…"_

 _With confidence, despite the fear, Dick Grayson jumped and grabbed the trapeze and flew._

 _He flew._

 _For the first time in his life, he felt alive. He was just a young boy, but now he was flying._

 _He was a Flying Grayson._

 _With glee, he let go and flipped in the air, landing on the net. He jumped with a smile on his face. "Mamica, Tati! I did it!"_

 _John Grayson walked towards him and grabbed him on his arms. "That's so wonderful, mica pasare…"_

 _"I flew!" exclaimed Dick Grayson happily._

 _"You did, mica pasare," said Mary Grayson as she approached him and kissed him._

 _Then Mr. Haly walked towards him with a smile. "How a glorious moment! I've never seen a boy your age fly like that…"_

 _"Thanks Mr. Haly!" said Dick Grayson happily._

 _Mr. Haly placed a hand over the little boy's shoulder. "Maybe one day you'll be chosen…"_

 _"Chosen?" asked John Grayson confused._

 _"To be an owl…" said Mr. Haly cryptically. "To be… the Owl…"_

 _The Flying Graysons exchanged looks confused._

 _Mr. Haly laughed. "You'll know what I mean, one day. Just heed my words, you've got a true bird there…"_

* * *

 _Dick Grayson_

I woke up in my bed.

I was confused. I didn't remember having dreams so vivid before, memories. It was strange. I reclined up and saw the clock. It was late. I bet Roy would kill me if I call him at this time. The phone would wake up Lian and then he would behead me. Meh, I don't need him. I just need to clear my head.

Standing up from bed, wearing my flannel pajamas, I looked though the window's apartment. I had a clear view of Blüdhaven, the city that became mine after I became Nightwing. Truth was, the city didn't need me anymore. In the last year it had become a more peaceful place.

Besides, I couldn't be Nightwing anymore. Not since Wally died. That part of me was gone.

I sighed and looked at my phone, it was beeping. My inbox. I had messages.

Walking groggily and heavily, I placed the button.

I had two new messages. The first one started. _"Hey Dick, it's Bruce. I know it's been tough… the last year. Losing Kid… Wally… to the Reach was something that disturbed you deeply. But I want to tell you that I'm worried about you, that I care, and that you should come home… to Wayne Manor… for a few days. It would be great to see you. Alfred and I… we miss you. You never call, you never email, I know by Roy that you're having a tough time… so please… let me, your father, help you…"_

My eyes watered a bit. After what happened with Deathstroke, when I became Nightwing, Bruce started to show me more affection. He really did love me. I guess he was right, I needed help and he was going to help me.

Then the second message started to sound. _"Hello Dick, it's me, Tim. I know I haven't been the best little brother… with this invasion and the Light and Wally… dying… we haven't been close lately. So Artemis and I are going back to Gotham for a few weeks. I would love to see you. I know you're pained and suffering, but I can help you… if you let me. Hope you pass by Wayne Manor for a couple of days. I'll be so happy to see you, I love you big bro, you're my hero."_

That was it. I looked down with my eyes watered. I needed to go back to Gotham. It would help me.

So tomorrow, I would go back to the city where I lost and found myself.

* * *

 _Damian al Ghul_

Mother and I made it.

We were in Gotham City. Our boat had delivered us safely from Nanda Parbat. I was kind of nervous. Would my Grandfather pursue his desire to cleanse the city even if his daughter and grandson are there? I don't know. There were many things I didn't know about Ra's al Ghul. He's a changed man, after his latest resurrection.

"Did you notice, Damian?" asked Mother as we walked into the pier, in the night, in our assassin garbs.

"Sorry, Mother, I did not," I said apologetically. "What is it?"

"We've are being followed. By League of Shadows," said Mother with a frown as we walked towards the streets. "Seems my father sent you aunt, Nyssa, so spy on us."

"Aunt Nyssa is here too?" I asked, surprised. "That means Grandfather does care about us."

"He does, Damian, but he's not seeing right," said Mother as we walked towards the shadows. "We need to save him from his obsession. I will leave you with your father… and then I'll distract Nyssa so you can help your father stop this madness."

I scoffed. "Do you think Father will accept me?"

My mother smiled. "He will. He's stubborn, but he would not give his back to his own biological son. Let's go, time to meet him and his sons…"

I smirked at that. "I hope their training is good. I've seen Todd's training. I wonder if Grayson's and Drake's will be as good. To be honest, I'm excited to meet them for the first time…"

With that, we merged with the shadows.


End file.
